


Monsters In My Heart

by my_words



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_words/pseuds/my_words





	Monsters In My Heart

The words come faster, harder, with more intensity and hatred, and he can’t hide from them. Even if they’re not directed at him, they still land like blows on his delicate psyche. They open wounds that haven’t fully healed. They bring back the memories that can never be buried deeply enough.

“Liar! Nothing but a goddamn fucking liar!” The mother’s voice is shrill and hurtful, and a mother’s voice should never be those things. He can’t force himself to turn and look at the scene being played out. He’s been the starring character in that particular tableau before, and he knows what it looks like from the inside out.

Instead he hunches in on himself, unconsciously pulling himself into a lesser target, just like he did when he was small - young and small and wishing for nothing more than a few seconds of invisibility. He hates himself a little more for it, though. He hates that even after all these years he can’t stand up to the bully, the monster, the mother.


End file.
